From Out The Iron Woods
"First Data Entry in Case File #003582: Regarding the Covenant of Blood" Interrogator Janus Agent Felix Entry One Since the escape of the convicts and their accursed Psyker pets from Pelagus V, I have been studying the methods through which the small band made their flight. After weeks of investigation I have come to the conclusion that their plan was one of convenience rather than long-term plot and that this scheme relied upon the seemingly coincidental arrival of Castor, a man wanted for many crimes including but not limited to, Cold Trade, Murder, Theft, Impersonation of an Inquisitorial Official and Grand Vandalism. In the case of Grand Vandalism it appears that Castor managed to paint the Cruiser, '' The Crucible of Fury, in the colours of the Severan Dominate, leading to a rather large misunderstanding that led to the Cruisers collision with the Koronus Station, during which he made his escape ''(Seems like my kinda guy Janus). But moving on from Castor's rather colourful past, it appears that once he made planet-fall the plan began its first steps. The group quickly made a name for itself, brutally defeating those who tried to harm them and in short order they were feared by the inmates and loved by the guards, who had started up a secret betting ring regarding the outcomes of these fights, especially those including Kelmec (Information Further Requested). It wasn't long until this band had made enough of a name for themselves that they were able to approach the local black market. After much interrogation (which led to their unfortunate demise) the smugglers told me that Lisha and Agnar sought tools and weaponry (How the frag does that even happen? Like, where do they hi... D'you know what, I don't want to know), which they were more than happy to provide, in exchange for a small parcel held within the Guard Contraband Locker. Suffice to say that the secrets of this package did not remain a secret for long and I soon discovered that they had been importing High-Grade Spook into the Colony, a matter which will require further investigation. With the assistance of a fugitive Prison Guard, whose name appears to have been stricken from all record, the group were able to acquire the package. In doing so, Kelmec was forced to fight against three professional soldiers from another colony, an act endorsed by the Warden who has faced summary justice (Don't ya mean a bullet to the face Janus?). ''Kelmec apparently won judging by the medical reports and after some further inquiry I discovered that he may in fact have been fed some form of Combat Stimulant ''(F****** Genius boys, feed the lunatic monk, with bricks for hands, Stimms. What on earth could possibly go wrong with that?). Entry Two This is the second week of my investigation and I must say the details grow more unbelievable by the day. Any illusion I once possessed of the Covenant's harmlessness has long since been dispelled for there escape could only have been planned by a lunatic or a Daemon... or possibly both. Anyway, once the deal had been completed, the firearms and tools were stashed in a secret compartment in the refectory (To call it a secret would be an exaggeration Janus, everybody knew where it was). It was at this moment that their plan began and the next few days erupted into a flurry of motion. During a study of the Mining Servitors, it appears that one of them was tampered with and Data Logs were downloaded from its core. A lot of information was taken but specifically all entries regarding the timetable of Freighters was retrieved. Once this had been retrieved, they proceeded with their plan and on the night of their escape they utilized the one weapon they had kept secret. A guard, dominated by the witchcraft of Cymru, (Guys a total freak, like seriously fucked up. Wouldn't touch him with a barge pole) was convinced to open the door to their cell and was quickly dispatched by the heretics within. Kelmec then proceeded to carve a bloody path through the guards of the Cellblock, breaking into the security room and disabling all of the security measures in the prison, displaying a surprising talent for technology that one would not suspect from such a backwards personality (Bastards got fists of steel and a mind to match, it's fair to say he can stay far the f*** away). With the armoury unlocked and the prison helpless, the band equipped themselves from the stockpiles of the guard and made their escape through the Wardens office with whom I was currently interrogating. While I was investigating the private quarters of De'Brie, they stole in and incapacitated the Warden before breaking through the security surrounding the transit towards the private aircraft of the spineless De'Brie (Admit it Janus, they got you here. Almost admire the bastards). ''I emerged from my search and gave chase to the group ''(You left out the part where the crazy monk man kicked the door so hard into your face it broke) ''resulting in a pursuit up through the elevator shaft. In order to halt my ascent, they blew the shaft and I was saved only by the blessed protection of my Refractor Field and it was during this battle that I saw the first example of sorcery used by the enemy. One of their number, later identified as Ater Adam released a storm of furious Warp Energy at me but was unable to contain the tainted power within him. His face erupted into that of a Daemon and aetheric energy whipped around him like lightning in a storm. Despite my best efforts, the heathens escaped to the surface and as I too broke from the depths, a last demolition sent me hurling to the depths, saved only by the timely arrival of Agent Felix ''(You're forgetting the part where you shouted f***. I think that's the only time I've heard you swear). By the time I had made my ascent they had already escaped, fleeing in the stolen vessel of the Cellblock Warden. I was not to be deterred however, and made my way straight to the main complex of Pelagus V where I learnt that Castor, utilizing his seemingly endless resources, had impersonated an Inquisitorial Officer and the group had made their escape on-board one of the many Freighters in the system. Without hesitation I commanded the Orbital Defences of the planet to target the ship and soon enough the vessel collapsed under the barrage of fire directed at it. I thought all was finished but an alien Warp Signature from the edge of the System defeated that hope and I was forced to accept that the Covenant had somehow escaped their most deserved destruction. But I will give chase. Entry Three Further information as to the whereabouts of the renegades has come to light. Castor's vessel has been seen docked on Arcen Station and reports matching the description of the Covenant have been received. I am on my way now to intercept and with the Emperors Blessing, this will all end soon.